


This New Hope

by Elora_Lane



Series: The 100: Sanctum Burning [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Adult Language, Building the compound, Clarke and Bellamy are together, F/M, MILD pregnancy kink, New Arkadia, Pregnancy, Season Six canon divergence, Smut, The Griffin-Blake family will burn the fucking world down if anyone tries to mess with them, The Primes continue to be awful, The smutty 100 that we all deserve, sanctum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: The Sequel to The Sanctum Rite:Bellamy and Clarke join together to protect their family and their people.As threats come from both their own and The Primes, the pair find that they have to what is right for one another- and for the survival of their people.NOTE: I have purposely been waiting to continue this. I wanted to wait until season 6 was over to make a bellarke-centric alt season.





	This New Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellarke_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/gifts).



> This is a gift for Bellarke_Stories who so kindly wished for a sequel to "The Sanctum Rite". I am writing this as a sort of alternate season six (not that we need one... but a Bellarke-centered one should be interesting right?)
> 
> I do plan on delving deeper into side characters in this series. I think each "episode" of mine will be a short story (so similar in length to the first one in this series).
> 
> I don't know what my schedule will be for updates. I write when inspired- and am going to let this fic lead me. I have a general idea of where I want to go with it, but it may get dark. Trigger Warnings will be updated as needed.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. I also look at views- they warm my heart!  
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr kt-anansi :D I am always open to prompts, discussion and questions!

It’s laughable, really, how long it takes for the others to catch on. They realize Clarke is pregnant before they realize that Bellamy is the father- and for that, Bellamy is actually thankful. It gives them time. Time to spend together before sharing their world with everyone else.

Of course, Madi is the first person to find out that they are practically living together. And it’s more embarrassing for Clarke than for the Flame-bearing commander.  All Bellamy can say about the situation is that at least they were under the covers when Madi opened the door. 

After that, she started knocking. 

Eight weeks after The Rite, Russell comes to Bellamy and Clarke and asks if she’s conceived. If the child is born of someone from Sanctum, Russell says, then there are laws- customs that must be observed. Seething in frustration, Bellamy tells him to leave. 

By ten weeks, the whole group knows Clarke is pregnant. It’s written all over her: morning sickness, she’s glowing, she’s fatigued, and for the first time the whole group watches her burst into tears- over Jordan’s little bug collection that died overnight. 

Abby is the first one to ask who the father is- but Clarke isn’t ready to tell. 

She and Bellamy agree they need a little more time- they need to get New  Arkadia  built, and they need to work double time on it. 

Of all people, it’s Murphy who gets it out of him.  

At  twelve  weeks,  Russell  calls Clarke to the palace- alone.  Bellamy can’t take it- his mind is spinning. So, he, Raven and Murphy wake up more of their trusted friends that are in Cryo- and Bellamy starts barking orders.  As the scouts go out, Murphy hangs back.

“Are you coming with us?” he asked, squinting at Bellamy.

“I’m going to check on Clarke- I don’t trust the Primes. I don’t like that they have her there alone.” 

“Look, Bellamy, I know you want to keep Clarke and her kid safe,  we all do, ” Murphy offers, “but we don’t know this moon. By pushing us to work all hours, we don’t know what dangers we are exposing ourselves to.”

“ Murphy,  if the child is a Night Blood, the  P rimes will stake claim on it- and I can’t let that happen. We need to leave Sanctum before Clarke gets too far along. She can’t have the baby here.” 

“So, if her baby is born here, and they see  it’s a  Night Blood... They’ll what, just take it?”

Choked up, Bellamy can only manage a nod.

“I don’t think Clarke and I would survive it,” he whispers, more to himself. Just the thought brought tears to Bellamy’s eyes- he had never loved anything more fiercely than this child he had never met- and it felt like that devotion was burning him alive. 

He had lost so many... He couldn’t lose their child, too. Just like he couldn’t lose Clarke or Madi. 

“Shit Bellamy,” Murphy said, “it's yours isn't it?"

When naught but silence answered him, Murphy knew, "a ll you had to do was tell me it was your kid- I get it. I mean, I may not be Clarke’s biggest fan right now, but this is bigger than that- this... it would be the first Arkadian born on a planet, Bellamy.”

He hadn't thought of it that way... Yes, having children was part of colonization- but for the first child to his and Clarke's. Oh, that was big. 

Overwhelmed, Bellamy clasped his hand over his friend’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. 

Pulling away, Murphy added, "If it were Emori, I’d burn this whole fucking city to the ground to protect her.”  

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.”

* * *

 

“Murphy knows,” Bellamy said, looking up at Clarke, who was reading a book while lazily playing with his hair. As he pressed his ear firmly into Clarke’s belly, he sighed, “am I supposed to be hearing something yet?” 

“I don’t know... Maybe some gas or something?” Clarke said, laughing, “Did he figure it out due to the fact that you can’t stop staring at me in these dresses?” 

“Hey, I like seeing you in dresses,” Bellamy said, his eyes taking on a devilish gleam. Eyeing her, he turned onto his stomach and settled between her legs. Running his hands up her legs, Clarke did all she could to suppress the shiver that he knew he was going to send through her. Slowly his hands reached under her nightshirt and spanned her slightly rounding belly. Peeling her shirt back, he set a sweet kiss against her pale skin and sighed, “Although, I like seeing you in nothing even more.”

The man knew her too well- and now she was all sore, achy and in need of him. As he pulled her shirt up, he followed suit, kissing his way up her body until he reached her lips. By now, her book was forgotten, and smiled against his kisses, all the while letting her hands weave into his hair.

If Clarke had known that Bellamy would be so good to her... So sweet, so attentive, she probably would have made love to him back before Praimfaya- but everything happened for a reason, right? As he kissed her neck, she smoothed her fingers over the sun-kissed olive skin of his back- god, she loved this man. He was beyond good to her, and so devoted. Relaxing into his touch, she let herself enjoy him. There was no one storming into the room to hurt them- no grounders taking him away from her.

No, there was just her and Bellamy. Their lips, their bodies and their mutual satisfaction as they made love to one another in their bed. As far as Clarke was concerned, they were alive and well, and they were a family and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
